Gavin Free/Gavin's Most Fail-Filled Moments
The following page is a list of stupid things Gavin Free has done at Rooster Teeth. Let's Play Minecraft *In Episode 2, he tried to get an Achievement that the rest of the crew tried to deny him, causing him to make stupid decisions, and eventually leading to Michael tackling him in real-life. *In Episode 4, as well as several others, he makes silly noises and yells loudly when in danger. *In Episode 5, he tried to jump over a lava stream and ended up landing in it. *In Episodes 6 and 7, the others had to "make up for the lack of Gavin" because he wasn't there. *In Episodes 8 and 9, he hunted down the others for their stuff, eventually leading to Geoff attacking him in real-life. *In Episode 10, Gavin fell off of a wall, knocking Michael and himself into lava. *In Episodes 13 and 14, he successfully mined the Tower of Pimps, buried it underground, and then died with no idea where he hid it. He then tried to blow up Achievement City to stop Ray from claiming victory, although Ray had already erected the Tower of Pimps before Gavin pushed the button. *In Episodes 15 - 17, he assaulted Geoff's Sky Fortress with little to no support, weapons, or armor. *In Episode 21, he was chased out of Achievementburg and over a cliff edge by Michael, trapped in a burning building, and ended up running right into a cactus. *In Episode 26, he tried to burn down the library the lads were staying in. *In Episode 29, he accidentally blew up part of one wall with TNT, then later tried to cheat by running into a starting room to hide from Jack and Caleb. *In Episodes 31 and 32, he was unable to find a squid to complete his wool wall after Michael killed them all. *In Episodes 35 and 36, he destroyed Jack and Geoff's spawn points, forgot to bring potion materials from the Nether, managed to break up Team Nice Dynamite (Gavin and Michael), and then lost to Ryan by mere seconds. *In Episode 37, he frequently missed easy jumps, stopped Ray from getting an early win by grabbing his controller, then ended up handing Ray the victory by accidentally building the Tower of Pimps on Ray's space. *In Episode 38, he made holes all over the room to try to get rid of his gubbins and fell down one almost immediately and ended up picking everything up again. *In Episode 39, he broke through the stone block that he was supposed to erect the Tower of Pimps on. *In Episode 40, Gavin built a Nether Portal and went to the Nether to kill Zombie Pigmen for gold nuggets, forgetting that they were playing on Peaceful difficulty. *In Episode 41, Gavin walked into Jack's cage to try to annoy him but instead had Jack seal him in a glass case after Geoff declared that they couldn't break anything on someone else's obsidian. *In Episode 42, Gavin killed Ryan's wolf (which was stolen from Gavin fairly) while it was inside Ryan's safety area. *In Episode 43, Gavin did not pay attention and did not notice the match started twice. *In Episode 44, he tried to confuse Jack (who at the time had all four pieces of the Tower of Pimps) by swapping the signs next to his and Jack's obsidian podiums, ultimately backfiring as it confused Michael and Ray into guarding Gavin's podium by accident and leaving Jack's undefended. *In Episode 46, he accidentally left a block of sponge in the chest when making the Cloud Down course with Geoff, which was found by Ray. This later turned out to be a win when Ray broke part of the course, causing it to flood. Geoff ended up using the sponge to stop the flow. Earlier in the episode, he was close to landing on the Tower of Pimps and looked up to check if anyone else was close, almost immediately getting knocked off by Michael. *In Episode 47, Jack discovered that Gavin had built a secret shrine to the Tower of Pimps he had won in the Hunger Games which led to all of the others mocking him for the rest of the episode. Also, later in the episode, he was about to complain about a lack of ores when mining until he found a Coal Vein and got 'flummoxed', resulting in a line of complete gibberish sounding along the lines of "Ihavntagwibgway", earning the ridicule of all the other players. *In Episode 48, after Jack managed to obtain a Level 30 Power enchanted Bow, Gavin offered to do a victory shot of Jack on the Tower of Pimps firing his bow, resulting in Jack deliberately shooting him in the face. *In Episode 60, during the first task for King Ryan (the objective was to obtain a piece of yellow wool in the Felix Baumgartner pit), he was the only one in the pit and attempted an escape through the wall, not realizing that he forgot to collect the piece of yellow wool. Mari0 *He frequently left portals in inconvenient places, often leading to his and the other players' deaths. *He grabbed a Starman power-up ,which Michael released from the block, then immediately fell down a pit. *He ruined the beanstalk (in Michael's words). *He gave advice to the others to use portals, which caused them to yell at him. *He never made it to World 1-4 or World 2-4. Worms *Gavin lost every single round in Let's Play Worms, never even coming close to a victory. *He was always the first to lose all his worms. *He constantly killed himself while trying to kill others (which he never did) *He always killed his own teammates. London 2012 *He complains about the camera tracks on two seperate occasions; the first being Archery in Episode One and the second in Women's Skeet Shooting in Episode Two. He even goes as far as to shoot one of the cameras in the latter event (at station seven), causing him to miss both discs. MLB 2K12 *He constantly throws the ball to home base whenever he's pitching, unsure of how to throw it to the other bases. Each time it gets Geoff to break down laughing, eventually causing him to run to the bathroom to check his underwear. *The game ended with Geoff winning 9 - 0. *His first time ever throwing a baseball was a week before the episode with Geoff's daughter, Millie. He hit Millie in the mouth on accident, causing her to lose a tooth. World Of Warcraft *Gavin displayed total cluelessness when playing the game, not knowing how to accept quests, or even how to use the minimap. *"He managed to break WoW." WWE '13 *Gavin attempted to create a Creeper for his custom character, but stated that it "rapidly got out of hand." Grand Theft Auto IV *In Lone Wolf Biker, Gavin only became the Lone Wolf Biker TWICE throughout the entire game. *In Cops n' Crooks Part 2, Gavin almost drowned the helicopter he was escaping in and almost cost him, Michael, and Ray the victory. *At the end of Cops n' Crooks Part 2, Gavin got out of the helicopter he and Michael were escaping in and started shooting at Michael because he thought he would earn more money. *Gavin caught himself on fire multiple times during the Destruction Derby. *During the only time that Gavin was the Lone Wolf Biker, he had no bike or vehicle to escape in (he could have respawned his vehicle but forgot to), which led him to running through a tunnel and immediately getting killed by Michael in under 15 seconds. *Gavin has crashed more vehicles and helicopters than anyone else. *In GTA IV Co-Op, Gavin kept driving the truck backwards with Geoff behind him and eventually ran over Geoff, even though Geoff kept shouting at Gavin to stop running him over. *In GTA IV Co-Op, Gavin was told to not drive the helicopter they were supposed to use, but he got in the driver's seat anyway and started spinning out of control until he finally stopped so the lads could get in. When they did, Gavin lifted the helicopter up and immediately shattered the rotor blades. *In Cannonball Run, Gavin failed to finish the race multiple times. Also, in the closing moments of the final race, he almost got second place until his car was flipped my Michael, forcing Gavin to continue the race on foot (Gavin ended up not finishing this race either). *In GTA IV Bike Bat, he failed to finish the race multiple times just like Cannonball Run. At one time, he was ahead of Michael but slowed down so he could beat Michael with his bat while Michael was trying to get back on his bike after bailing. This ultimately backfired as Gavin was unable to kill Michael, allowing Michael to quickly get back on his bike and get ahead of Gavin. *In the closing moments of the Bike Bat Derby, Gavin stood in the middle of the arena while Michael and Geoff tried to kill each other to determine the winner. Gavin ended up getting ran over multiple times yet he continued to stay in the middle of the arena despite the damage he took. *In Cops n' Crooks Part 3, Michael and Ray claimed that Gavin was no longer a lad with them after he caused a few incidents in the game, including: **Flipping the car they were driving and getting it wedged between a pole and a cliff. **Jumping out of the car for no reason and then ending up dangling from a sign and getting killed. **Jumping out of the boat before they drove off. **Trying to jump off a bridge and ending up getting killed by Ryan before he could help Michael. **Driving the boat onto land forcing the lads to lose. **Driving the car into a dock where they could easily be killed. X-Men Arcade *Gavin initially didn't join the game at the beginning. *Throughout the Let's Play, Gavin almost always used Storm's jump attacks. Versus *In Versus, Gavin lost to Michael in a one-on-one game of his choosing, he also challenged Ray to Call of Duty, which is Ray's game of choice. *In the London 2012 Olympics Game, Gavin did worse than what he did in the original Let's Play *Gavin did not check Ray's experience with the game (Unlocked all achievements) before challenging him to the London 2012 Olympics. *In the Triple Jump Competition, Gavin failed to make a valid jump, instead fouling jumps or simply not jumping. Misc. *Gavin lost to Jack in a tennis match. Consequently, he had to lick Gus's diseased leg. *Gavin was hit in the privates with a ball by Michael. *In AHWU #153, Gavin tries to do a front flip and ends up kicking the camera. *In AHWU #129, Gavin spilled the floating video games from the wall which caused Michael to yell at him. *In a Crysis easter egg video, Gavin thought Ray's gunshots to the water was a blowhole from a whale like creature. *Gavin constantly wears his headphones the wrong way around on the Podcasts, which eventually Kara Eberle and possibly Burnie Burns started doing. *In Versus, Gavin lost to Michael in a one-on-one game of his choosing. He also challenged Ray to Call of Duty, which is Ray's game of choice. *Gavin ended up getting his finger pretty stuck in a crack in his desk. *Ryan had installed a device into Gavin's desk that made annoying buzzing sounds that constantly distracted Gavin, forcing Gavin to mess up his entire desk to find the source of the buzzing sounds. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Wiki Category:Statistics Category:Let's Play